


Good Babysitters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #167: “Isn't it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?” ― L.M. Montgomery, Portus.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #167: “Isn't it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?” ― L.M. Montgomery, Portus.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Good Babysitters

~

Severus surveyed their wrecked house. “Why must your friends deposit their spawn here for hours at a time?” 

Harry, collapsed on the sofa, raised his head. “Because we’re childless, and they figure we make good babysitters? And they’re your friends, too.” 

Severus scowled. “Not for long at this rate.” 

Harry laughed. “Ow, don’t make me do that, it hurts.” 

Grumbling, Severus raised his wand and the house began tidying itself up. Biscuit crumbs swept themselves into the bin, books tucked themselves back into shelves, askew lampshades righted themselves, and curtains shook themselves out. By the time he was done, the only evidence that remained of Lorcan and Lysander Scamander’s visit were the sticky fingerprints on the wood furniture. 

Harry smiled. “That never ceases to amaze me.” 

Sitting down beside him, Severus hummed. “Agreed. Magic is wondrous.” He glanced at Harry. “And the next time someone asks us to babysit, I’m employing the Portus Spell and Portkeying far, far away.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t the one who agreed to babysit twins.” 

Severus sighed. “Indeed. Mrs Scamander does make it difficult to say no.” 

Harry nodded. “Luna’s got a way about her.” Groaning, he sat up. “Anyway, they’re finally gone. Now, may I suggest we go to bed?” 

“You’re a bold one, Mr Potter-Snape.” Standing up, Severus smirked as he offered Harry a hand up. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I meant to sleep.” 

“Did you?” Severus drew him close and, leaning in, kissed him. By the time he drew back, Harry was panting. “And what about now?”

Harry licked his lips. “We can sleep another time,” he said, dragging Severus towards their bedroom. 

Once in bed and naked, they moved together slowly, sensually, taking their time as they made love with the easy familiarity of longtime lovers, and afterwards, Harry laid his head on Severus’ chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“I admit, I’m looking forward to relaxing tomorrow,” Severus murmured, his hand stroking Harry’s hair. “It will be a new day, with no mistakes, I mean children.” 

Harry laughed softly. “Um, have you forgotten? Andromeda asked us to babysit Teddy tomorrow.” 

Severus groaned. “I’m making a Portkey, I swear.” 

Smiling, Harry closed his eyes. “Okay.” 

~


End file.
